Heretofore, a chip resistor has been arranged to include an insulating substrate, such as a ceramic substrate, a resistance film formed by screen-printing a material paste onto its surface, and an electrode connected to the resistance film. Additionally, laser trimming in which a trimming groove is formed while irradiating the resistance film with a laser beam has been performed in order to allow a resistance value of the chip resistor to coincide with a target value (see Patent Literature 1).